


To Have the Right to be Whole

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Sam Wilson, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Child Abuse, Found Family, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Protective Avengers, Secrets, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: After a battle with Doctor Doom Tony De-aged into a eight-year-old. He seems infatuated with Bucky and Steve. He also seems to think that everyone there will protect him. Although that's not a lie the team wonders what happened in Tony's childhood. Bucky knows the answer because of his days as The Winter Soldier and it's a far cry from what anyone thinks. What will happen next?





	To Have the Right to be Whole

One could say that, this was bound to happen eventually. Others might say; it was a surprise when it happened. However, some people knew or could guess this was going to happen regardless of the circumstances. The fact that, it actually happened though is surprising. One can only imagine what will happen after the fact, and how people will deal with the consequences.

* * *

It had started out as a normal day; the Avengers were fighting Doctor Doom and his army of robots. When suddenly, Doctor Doom shot Iron Man with a ray gun and the next thing everyone knew, Tony was reduced to a child.

Steve and Bucky rushed to help Tony. While the others dealt with the enemy.

“Hi there” Steve said smiling but sounding unsure.

“Hey, kiddo” Bucky said sounding much calmer than Steve did.

Tony looked up and smiled then, proceeded to jump into Steve and Bucky’s arms.

“Easy” Steve said, sounding nervous.

Bucky chuckles, “He’s excited to see his heroes”

* * *

The battle was wrapped up, everyone piled into The Quinjet and headed back to the tower.Tony had fallen asleep on the way back to the tower.

“According to my magic, Dr. Doom’s enchantment should go away on its own.” Loki said with certainty.

Everyone was relieved to hear that.

“What do we do now?” Sam asked.

“We treat him like a normal kid. As normal as we can considering, he’s a genius.” Bucky replies.

Everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, Tony wakes up. Then, looks around and for a brief second Tony believes he’s been kidnapped again, until someone speaks.

“Hello, Tony." A smooth British voice says.

“Jarvis!!” Tony says excitedly.

Tony quickly sits up and comes face-to-face with his beloved Butler.

A few feet away, the other Avengers listen to the two of them talk.

* * *

“Thank God, Tony had a protocol for this.” Bucky says.

“You seem a little too relieved.” Natasha says.

Bucky shrugs, “You never know what kids will think; when they wake up in a strange place.”

Natasha nods, seeming satisfied with the answer.

“According to my brother’s magic, Tony is eight years old. We must plan for what will happen next.” Thor states confidently.

"The big guys’ right, we’ve got to know what Tony will expect and what we can do with him, until this wears off." Bruce says.

* * *

Wanda and Pietro both share a look and then, glance at the rest of the team.

“We must also inform the others of this development.” Wanda comments.

Pietro nods and states, “The last thing we need is Fury breathing down our necks.”

“The twins are right; there will be dire consequences; if we don’t inform Fury.” Clint agrees.

“All right, I’ll inform them myself. Anything else we should consider?” Steve asked.

“In case something goes wrong, we should have our allies in the science department work on an antidote also we should, inform Tony’s partner and best friend.” Loki replies.

Steve nods, “All right, I’ll inform Coulson of this development and have him relay our information to Darcy, Jane, Pepper, and Rhodey.” Steve says.

“I’ll keep an eye on Tony and Jarvis, while all you guys prepare things for Tony to do.” Sam informs the team.

Everyone nods and goes to set up things for Tony.

* * *

The next few days, the team spends all the time they can with Tony playing games, answering questions and Clint’s personal favorite thing to do with him; play pranks.

One night, after the team had put Tony to bed for the day. Bucky began snooping around Tony’s room in the tower. Bucky had thought that Tony would hate Steve and him when he saw them. When that turned out not to be the case, Bucky was looking for answers as to why that was.

* * *

When Bucky had replied to Natasha statement that he seemed too relieved that, Tony had a protocol for what would happen if he was ever turned back into a child. He wasn’t completely honest. The fact of the matter was that, when Bucky was the Winter Soldier he had witnessed events of abuse from Howard; punching kicking, bruising, the breaking of bones and other horrible things that were too graphic and disturbing to think about. As far as Bucky knew, Howard had kept it well hidden from Maria and the others in the Stark household.

Bucky often wondered if Peggy knew or suspected anything from Howard. God knows that, the search for Captain America was bound to put a strain on Howard and Tony’s relationship. Heck, on Tony’s development if Bucky was honest with himself.

There was no doubt in Bucky’s mind that, Tony seeked approval from others because of Howard. The fact it happened, made Bucky sick to his stomach. Bucky often wished that, he could’ve broken free from Hydra’s control and saved Tony from everything he had suffered from.

Once when Tony got exposed to truth serum he commented; ‘If you ever wondered why things have gone so smoothly when it comes to Steve, you, and me. There’s a box under my bed in my room in the tower that will explain everything.’

So, Bucky was now getting that box to get some answers. He slipped into Tony’s bedroom, turned on the lights and crawled under the bed. Bucky managed to find the box. Then, he quickly took it into his arms and headed out of the room. Bucky decided that the whole team had to know what was in the box.

* * *

By morning, Bucky had made some assumptions about why Tony never said anything negative about Howard to Steve or himself. The most likely one was that, the memories of the past were all the two of them had left and he didn’t want to ruin that for either of them. Another possibility was that, Tony just figured it was his burden to bear and he shouldn’t bother anyone with his problems. Both possibilities made Bucky feel incredibly guilty. It wasn’t Tony’s fault that, Howard turned out the way he did. Bucky wondered what else happened between Howard and Tony when he wasn’t there. He knew the team was never going to get a full answer.

Tony had fallen asleep after the end of Clint’s latest prank war. Bucky figured now was a good time as any to have everyone look through the box.

Bucky explained to the team what he did last night and Steve was in shock.

“Why would he keep a box explaining why things were good between all three of us? More importantly, what did you ask to get him to reveal that he had it?” Steve says shocked.

“Tony got exposed to truth serum once, and I couldn’t help myself and asked him what he thought of me being an Avenger. He said he was fine with it. He was grateful that something worked out in his favor. I asked him what he meant. He told me; ‘If you ever wondered why things have gone so smoothly when it comes to Steve, you, and me. There’s a box under my bed in my room in the tower that will explain everything.’ Last night, I got so curious and frustrated that, I went looking for the box.” Bucky replies.

“Have you looked inside?” Clint asked.

“No, I made a decision that, everyone on the team should see this and decide what the next course of action will be. I have a feeling that, Tony has things that he would like all of us to know.” Bucky replies.

“All right, let’s see what’s inside.” Steve says.

The contents of the box is letters addressed to every member of the Avengers. As well as, letters that, a younger Tony had written to Captain America and Bucky.

The letters that Tony had written as a child contained proof of Howard’s abuse over the years, and also contained the hope that the two of them would rescue him one day.

The letters addressed to the other Avengers, were parts of Tony’s will. He had left the Avengers; money, Stark Industries, the tower, and instructions on what he would like done for his funeral.

The letters the current Tony left for Steve and Bucky explained why he didn’t have any hard feelings towards them. Bucky’s letter said the following;

_Bucky, my dearest friend, I know that you were under mind control when you killed my parents. Bucky, I don’t blame you, in a way you were my salvation. So I guess this is my way of saying thank you for giving me my freedom. You know, after all this time my gut instinct tells me that you saw things while you were observing my parents. If you remember any of what you saw I beg of you, please don’t tell the others it’s for the best. I’m sorry, Tony._

Steve’s letter said the following;

_Cap, I’m glad I got the chance to meet you and to put some of my fears to rest. The odds are I will never tell you this when I’m alive so, I hope that you can forgive me for not telling you this to your face. Howard abused me for as long as I can remember. There was never time he did not hurt me. A lot of things where done to me that I remember and there are a lot of things I have blocked out. I’m so sorry that, I never told you. I hope you can forgive me, Tony._

Bucky and Steve stare at the letters in shock then, they look at the other Avengers. For a while no one speaks until, Clint breaks the silence.

“My God, I can’t believe this!”

“Me neither.” Loki agrees.

“He actually managed to hide this from me. I’d be proud, if what he kept secret wasn’t so terrifying.” Natasha says voice full astonishment and fear.

“I would kill them, if they were still alive!” Bruce swears going green.

“Easy, I know all of us would but, Tony would hate to see the other guy right now.” Sam says.

Bruce clams down quickly after that.

“He is truly, a master warrior and a great actor to keep this charade up for this long.” Thor comments sadly.

“Indeed, brother he is.” Loki agrees sounding sad and angry.

“What do we do now?” Steve asked no one in particular.

“We talk of this carefully when Tony returns to normal." Wanda replies matter-of-factly.

"My sisters’ right, if we try to push this Tony will close up like we did before we became Avengers. The important thing is to not let your anger for Howard show you have to be calm; in this situation. There is no doubt that if any of you are angry Tony will think that it’s directed at him."

Everyone agrees and decides it’s better to act normal so Tony doesn’t get worried.

* * *

Two days later, Tony is an adult again. He acts normal and it gets on the Avengers nerves. They want to talk about what happened but, they are afraid to ask.

Tony ends up asking if the protocol happened successfully and that’s when all hell breaks loose.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Steve shouts.

“Steve’s right, we would’ve understood if you told us”. Bucky agrees.

All the other Avengers make noises of agreement.

Tony says nothing for a while then, he opens his mouth;

“I felt like I had no right to, memories of the past is all Steve and Bucky had left. I felt that I would be tarnishing their memories if I said anything. Peggy, my mother, Jarvis, and Anna had no idea what was going on. Howard was always careful. When I figured out Bucky was the Winter Soldier and that he killed my parents, my plans changed. I assume all of you found the letters?” Tony asked.

Everyone nods.

“After I died I figured, everyone would go looking for my will first. In the will was a code phrase that you would have to tell Jarvis, in order to get everything you needed for my funeral. The letters that I wrote when I was a child would have been destroyed the minute you told Jarvis the code phrase. It would be the secret I would take to the grave. I was fine with that being the way things ended.” Tony states calmly.

“Then why would you tell me where the box was when you were under the influence of truth serum?” Bucky asked.

“I figured you would get suspicious of why I was okay with you living at the tower. So, I gave you an answer. I hoped that, you would forget about what I said, until I was gone. ” Tony replies quietly.

* * *

Bucky and Steve are quiet for a few minutes. Then, they walk over to Tony and pull him into a hug. The others join in the hug as well.

“We are your family now Tony.” Steve states honestly.

"We will never leave your side; you’ve always deserved the best." Bucky says.

The other Avengers nod in agreement.

Tony smiles and thinks that, in the end everything that has happened to him was worth it if it got him to where he is now. With a family that loves him always.

 


End file.
